NEW LIFE
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Meet Anemone Dixon, a girl who subconsciously enters numerous multi-verses everyday. In fact, it jumbles up and mixes everything up. Not even Anemone knows what she has done. "No one Ever Wonders why Lots of Interesting things Follow Everyday," she muttered. That was the problem. Why don't they really? (LOOKING FOR MORE FANDOM REQUESTS)
1. A New Fetcher?

_(Hello, people. This is Marrione and I'm (kind of?) writing this fanfiction where OC meets the characters. And like Louise always protests against, be sure to check out our archiveofourown account!)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_

Louise groaned, pounding her head on the computer desk. "Write some things, Mari," she begged. "Isn't why we signed up for this fanfiction thing because we wanted to write? Com-"

"No, Louise. You told me to sign up for this."

"First of all, you asked me, and I said yes-"

"Fine. I was getting bored waiting for you to complete ONE drabble." Marrione smiled before waving her hands at Louise in a go-away gesture. Louise stood up before standing against the wall.

"Now, let's work my magic," she murmured, tapping the keys of the keyboard.

"AND YES GUYS, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, WHOM SHE USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON-"

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_

16-year-old Anemone Dixon stumbled out of her classroom as quickly as possible, pleading and praying that she wouldn't be squished with the crowd.

Turning around the corner, she groaned internally. Why did the crowd appear faster than she ever would be?

She quickly dashed through the crowd, mumbling the occasional sorry and excuse me. _God, please don't let me be late._

Soon she emerged victorious from the crowd (although she probably missing a pen or two) in the parking lot, brightness blinding her. It wasn't exactly a sunny afternoon but she was fine with that. All she needed was her allergy being triggered and a rant from her mother for being under the sun.

Anemone quickly picked her way through the cars lined up neatly in the lot, her head turning here and there. Sighing in relief to see the familiar dark yellow van with the words SCHOOL SERVICE and MACARTHUR ACADEMY on its side. Well, the school was named after the general. Anemone slipped in one of the spaces beside the van, taking advantage of her height and lithe figure. Making her way inside, she slipped into her usual seat by the window and marked it by putting her duffel bag. And the hard part of being a small girl. You have to wrestle your heavy bag and expandable folder filled with heavy books and materials. Anemone balanced her bag and expandable folder, making her way to the back of the van, before Ate Micah, the operator, tapped her shoulder. "Put it down, Anemone. Your new fetcher is going to put it there," before calling out loud: "Jason! We need you right now!"

Since Anemone was small, she couldn't see over her bag and expandable folder. So when the fetcher took it from her, she was surprised. The blonde fetcher neatly put it in the back as Anemone took to her seat hastily.  
"Ate Micah, is that our new fetcher?"

"Oh yes, Anemone," Ate Micah beamed.

"What's his name?'

"Jason Grace is the name." Came the reply of the blonde fetcher, holding out his hand. Anemone shook it before thanking him. Nodding, Jason went outside. "Don't forget to get the kids' bags!" Ate Micah called after him.

"To answer your question, yes, he is our new fetcher. We also have a new driver but he's due for an appointment today,so maybe tomorrow."

Anemone slowly nodded before she walked to her spot.

 _Three, two, one… Cue my best friend._ Anemone smiled as her best friend, Emma Talore, emerged from the door of the service.

"Wassup, Anne? You okay?" Her friend greeted her, slinging her drawstring bag beside Anemone. Anemone rolled her eyes. Emma knew she hated being called Anne but she allowed her anyways.

"So, any news?"

"We have a new fetcher."

"Spill."

"He's our new fetcher." Anemone pointed at the blond guy, who was easily loading bags in the van.

"Dang, he's hot." Emma murmured. Anemone hit her friend in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Stop it."

Emma scratched her arm. "Okay, okay. Just stating the obvious-"

That earned another hit from Anemone.

"Anemone freaking Dixon, what is wrong with you?"

"I said stop it."

"I just said stating the obvious! What is wrong with that?" Emma threw her hands up in the air.

Anemone all but face-palmed. How was she going to make her friend see any sense?

"His name is Jason." Anemone muttered from behind her hand.

"Jason. Didn't we have a Jason before?"

"No, it's not him. That's different. His full name is Jason Grace."

"Perfect name for a guy like him- CALM DOWN! And stop hitting me!"

Anemone glared at her friend.

"He's so blonde! Isn't that unusual? I mean, blonde, really?"

"Thank you for that conclusion."

"Well, at least he's better than Jason#1. I swear if that hottie threatens my brother, he is officially dead!" Emma declared.

Anemone chuckled at the memory. Emma could be scary she wanted to be and the result of her argument with the Jason-Walker-lookalike was a full-blown war.

"Well, it is unusual. I mean, I think this first he first time the school even saw an American blonde fetcher, or have we, assuming he's an American."

"Emma…Talore? Is Emma Talore here?" Jason called out loud from the back of the van.

Emma couldn't help but squeak as Jason called her name. "How time flies quickly." She sighed before grabbing her drawstring bag. "Chat me later, Anne!" She waved before going down the service and whistling on the path as she navigated around a mix of houses and buildings.

Anemone giggled before she dug her book out of her duffel bag. Opening her book to where she last marked it, she quietly read the part about Jason and Piper falling in the Grand Canyon.

"JASON!" Three kids came running towards the van at the last moment before Jason shut the door.

 _Looks like my reading can wait,_ she sighed as she made space for the three kids. Correction: teens. They were like the high-schoolers and of course older than Anemone herself.

The three kids snapped their fingers, and almost like she was sleepwalking, Ate Micah started walking towards the driver's seat.

"ANEMONE DIXON!" Jason called loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Loading her bags, she shook her head. One of the high-schoolers is definitely not Piper. Probably a fan?

She stepped down and went straight to her house, unlocking the gate and opening the door.

She stood there for a moment, locking eyes with the Piper-lookalike.

The van suddenly came back to life and headed to wherever their houses were, leaving Anemone to wonder what just happened.

* * *

 _Authors' Note:_

 **By the way, Marrione wanted me to tell you that 'ATE' is pronounced as 'a-teh', not as eight.  
**

 _You mean, 'ah-teh.'_

 **Whatever. Anyways, 'Ate' either means sister or if you're referring to girls older than yourself.** _  
_

 _In case our readers wonder why we call people (female) older than us 'ATE', in the Philippines we treat each other as family. If you want to call someoe older than you, then call them 'kuya'. It practically means brother._

 **Whoo-hoo! Here's our budding history teacher. Tell us more, cher professeur! I wanna get an A+ on the test!  
**

 _First of all, you're freaking Filipino. This is not A.P. This is Filipino. Also you sound like Valdez.  
_

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. Do I sound like Valdez?  
**

 ***** _rolls eyes*  
_

 **Interpreting a Genius 101 translates that as no.**

 _Yes._

 **Yes?**

 _No.  
_

 **Stop confusing me. I don't get you.  
**

 _What else is new?_

 **Uh, our upcoming test tomorrow?  
**

 _Cut the drama. See you people in the next chapter.  
_

 _~Marrione_ & **Louise**


	2. A New (HOT) driver and A New Student?

**Yes guys, this Louise currently speaking. Yeah, yeah, here's chapter two of NEW LIFE. Also please forgive my errors. I'm writing this thing when I'm so freaking frantic right now. Also, bouncing with energy RIGHT now. And also, its night here.  
**

* * *

 **Also if you read the first chapter, you'd know me and Mari DO NOT own ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU MIGHT FAMILIARIZE WITH PERCY JACKSON. (Present OCS excluded.)**

* * *

Anemone woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She groaned, not wanting to get up. The clock did not stop until Anemone slammed her hand so clumsily that it fell from the desk beside her bed. She sat up, kicking the covers, yawning and looking through the window. It was still dark outside, but she knew she had to get up. She stretched before unsteadily standing up, causing her to crash against her desk.

"Oh dear," she murmured, picking herself up.

 _ **-TIME BREAK-**_

Anemone rushed down the stairs about five minutes after the desk incident. She bolted to a stop at the bottom of the steps just to be knocked out (again) this time by her dogs Jenny and Erin. Both were large but cute, but Erin is a husky while Jenny is Golden Retriever.

"What's up, guys?" She asked them, standing up, petting the dogs. Walking towards the kitchen, she asked them. "Hungry? Let's eat."

 _ **-TIME BREAK-**_

"Here's your bacon and eggs." Anemone's mom said as she laid the plate of Anemone's favorite breakfast on the table. "Thanks a lot, mom." Anemone gushed as she dug her fork in the food.

After finishing her breakfast, she stood up and grabbed their dog plates and gave them their favorite snacks. She watched as her dogs ate up their food. Erin finished hers first, and now she whimpered for Anemone to give her water. Anemone chuckled before pouring water in her food plate. Satisfied as she finished her water, Erin ran for the doggie door her mom had built so that the dogs could go out and in of the house anytime they wanted. Jenny soon followed.

Anemone could hear the howls and the barks of her dogs as they played in the garden. Since their house was at the dead end of the street and they don't have much neighbors, she had no problem with her dog's noise. Nor did her mom.

She got up from her seat on the table, grabbing the plates off of the table and putting them in the sink. Then she sighed and climbed up to her room to get ready for school.

 ** _-TIME BREAK-_**

A few minutes after Anemone finished, a voice called out from outside their gate. "School service!"

She frantically dashed through the house, bumping and crashing as she arrived by the door in the nick of time to find her mom standing there impatiently, holding out her bags. "Thanks mom. Love you, bye!' Anemone rushed out of her house. "Good luck on your test!" her mom called after her as Anemone boarded the van.

Giving her bags to Jason, who neatly stacked in the back of the van, she went to her usual spot by the window, huffing as someone was already sitting there. "Excuse me, that's my seat," Anemone tapped him on the shoulder blankly as the boy about two years older than her age faced her. "Well, this seat is already taken. Go find somewhere else to sit," the boy snapped at her.

Anemone scowled before taking the seat in front of him. _At least I'm still beside the window,_ she thought as she hooked her earphones in her I-pod and played a random song before slowly opening her duffle bag and took out her book. Opening it to the page she had previously marked it from the day before, she began to read.

It wasn't long before the three kids from yesterday boarded again. Anemone made space for them before noticing a a shock of messy and raven black hair suddenly appeared from the driver's seat and gave a thumbs-up at Jason, before Jason's mouth quirked upwards, giving the driver a thumbs-up.

Anemone watched as Jason sat beside her in the front before she tapped Jason on the shoulder "Uh, sir-"

"Call me Jason."

"Ermm, alright, Jason then. Who's the new driver?"

"Oh, him? That's Percy," Jason said blankly. Anemone's eyes fell to her book. Wasn't there a Percy AND a Jason Grace in her book? She hoped it wasn't Percy Jackson, oh please, don't let it be Percy Jackson-

"Did someone say my name?" The driver turned around and Anemone, even if she wasn't the girl who had a crush on, barely managed NOT to fangirl and die right there.

He was much more, as Emma would put it, HOTTER than he was described in the books. He had mesmerizing sea-green eyes, a timeless and unblemished face, tan skin and he had windswept raven black hair. Anemone almost drooled, and also all of the girls in the van were staring at them, except for the three high-schoolers who were staring at Percy like a he was a cute show dog.

"Anemone Dixon." Anemone managed a friendly smile but otherwise a stoic face as she extended her hand.

With one hand on the wheel, Percy managed not to crash the car as he shook Anemone's hand. "Percy Jackson," he grinned before he dropped his hand and turned his attention on the road, turning at the right street.

Anemone blinked before a horrible thought came to her. _Did I seriously hold onto his hand?_

Shaking her head from Percy's masculine charm and thoughts, she settled back to her books. She frowned at it, stroking the spine thoughtfully.

Anemone chuckled randomly, remembering snips of her conversation with Emma before smiling a bit sad. She and Emma were on different vans by the morning; the same van by the trip home.

She stared out of the window, frowning as she put her book back in her duffel bag and put her forgotten earphones and I-pod inside.

As the van pulled inside the enormous academy, Anemone was still staring outside, thinking deeply.

Her fingers were tapping, as random thought flew in her head.

Everything was still looked like the same. But why did was she freaked out by her new driver, her new fetcher, the three new high-schoolers and the new moody kid behind her?

"No one Ever Wonders why New Things Follow Everyday," she murmured, as she stood up with the students, filing out of the van. Anemone sighed, before stepping out of the van, sunlight blinding her.

 _Time to face the world._ She thought, walking up the academy's large and beautiful gates

* * *

 **WHOOOOOO!**

 **Finally! Manged to post two stories today! Not bad, huh?**

 **Also it's already night here now I'm posting this. Forgive my errors. And I really hope Mari doesn't mind a, uhhh, a REMADE (doesn't look like an edit to me anymore) story I managed to make while editing it.**

 **Also please review? Anything to fix with my writing?**

~ **Louise** & _Marrione_


	3. New classmates? What's up with new guys?

_Finally! Chapter three is here! Thank the gods! I guess it is supposed to be THANK GOD._

 **Do not speak the name of the Lord in vain.  
**

 _Geez Louise. Stop sneaking on me like that.  
_

 **How about never? Just joking, dear twin ;)  
**

 _Wait. What happened to your chapter four?  
_

 **Uhhh, I kind of don't have inspiration at the moment but since something secret happened ;) I'm gonna be working on it. Watch out, guys.  
**

 _You better finish it right now then._ **Or else?** _I'll post that one about how you imagine C-_ **DAMMIT MARI! I'm not supposed to be using those words but STOOOPPPP embarrassing me in front of the readers!** _Oh, as if you don't tease me about our 'complicated family'._ **THAT'S DARN DIFFERENT! I don't tease you about OUR 'TATAY' in front of the readers!** _YOU JUST DID!_  
Since the two are busy arguing, I'm just telling to move on from this moment and read this really short chapter. Enjoy!  


* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Read chapter one. If you missed that big dialogue of a disclaimer, then we're repeating this only once. No, no, no, no ,no ,no, no, we DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned below, because these are multiverses mixed up in one fanfic. So, no. Just...no.  
**_

* * *

Anemone dumped her (super heavy) bags by her seat in the classroom earlier.

Normally, they would have a class ceremony by 7:15 in the morning but Anemone always skips that. The school organization she joins ALWAYS held their meeting in the morning. She grimaced as she bumped into Jessica, the school organization 'Language and Arts' president, who reminded her to skip the flag ceremony to hold their meeting. Anemone could swear that Jessica hated standing in the flag ceremony for just _five minutes_ which was why she was always walking around, telling her members not to be late for the meeting.

The problem was, their organization was assigned to a room in the OTHER building. Her campus was BIG and she had to plow through hallways and stairs EVERY morning. That also meant Anemone having to cross back and forth half the entire school yard just to go back to the room. Not to mention, that she was running late when she arrived there about five minutes earlier (yes, five minutes is late. Ten minutes is early.)

She opened the door and straightened her badge, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for a long and boring meeting.

Yay...

 _ **~15 minutes later~**_

Now Anemone checked her watch, tuning out the meeting as her groggy mind processed the time in front of her.

 **7:40** flashed brightly at her.

Anemone squeaked and everyone gave her a strange look. "I have to go," she muttered, going red as she stood up and dashed for the door.

Man, if Emma were here, she would drop her jaw at the speed Anemone was running in. They could've won the Sportsfest if they let her join the marathon.

She ran through the halls of MacArthur Academy, savoring the wind. It felt like flying than going in an airplane. She halted to a stop in front of a door and the school bell rung. She threw it open to find herself blocked by some kids.

Well, she couldn't and wouldn't call them kids, not by their overwhelming height. But anemone was one of the oldest people in her class, with Emma a few months younger than her.

Everyone stared at her. Another fact about Anemone was that she HATED being the center of attention. It was annoying and she felt conscious of herself. So instead, she calculated the space in front of her. Anemone not passing through small spaces was a rare event. So instead of marching straight into the space and making herself fit like Emma would've done, she closed the door and went through the other door. As expected, the doorway was empty so Anemone could enter.

Emma grinned at her from her seat two seats beside her seat. "Wassup, wassup, wassup!" she greeted Anemone, eyes dancing brightly. Anemone playfully rolled her eyes as she threw a random greeting at Emma, absentmindedly twiddling her thumbs as she strode to her seat. She was finally able to get a good look at the new kids. Most of them were boys in a group of ten, more or less.

Their section's adviser entered the room to start homeroom. The class stood up in a loud chorus of 'Good Morning!' as the group of ten teens shuffled awkwardly to the side as the teacher walked to the table and set her things down. "Good Morning, class!" she greeted them as she shifted through her folders, looking for the attendance sheet. Anemone had never pitied a teacher so much before, she decided, as she and the other twenty-eight student stared at her teacher holding up her attendance sheet and now on the search for her glasses.

Long at last, she found them and the class audibly sighed, relieved that it only took five minutes for Mrs. Chase to find the attendance sheet AND her glasses. She cleared her throat, silencing Emma, Janine and Erica, the most chatty girls in their grade, as she started roll call.

A few moments and three name corrections later, their teacher cleared her throat, even though it didn't need clearing.

"Class, we have our exchange students from America," she announced, fixing everyone with a pointed stare. "Dixon, do you have the report?" Anemone went bright red again as she heard Emma's quiet laughter beside her. The report! She inwardly groaned. She forgot it by her bedside desk! Ughhh, she had worked on it ALL night long and she left it back home?

Sometimes, she just HATED being an honor student. You remember everything but forget where you put a certain object you're supposed to bring. She totally forgot about it, because of that Piper-lookalike!

She shook her head. "I forgot it at home," she muttered loudly.

One her classmates, Brad, laughed. "Slow as a sea anemone." Several of his friends snickered at her.

Anemone balled her hands into fists. Before she could retort back, her friend Emma, already tossed a reply. "Slower than a sea anemone yourself, aren't you, Brandy?" she smirked, referring to the late reaction Brad had when the ball was passed to him yesterday. Anemone cracked a smile at her bold friend as Brad opened and closed his mouth, not believing he was just roasted by a girl younger and smaller than him.

Mrs. Chase banged her fist on the table. "Enough!" she declared. "No more of this immature behavior. Don't embarrass yourselves in front of our new students. Another one, and you may be pulled out of the Sportsfest, Miss Talore. You too, Shimt," Mrs. Chase said stiffly as she gathered her things and made her way towards the door. "Goodbye and thank you," the class stood up as they said their daily chant before sitting down, going back into their normal talkative attitudes.

The group of ten separated from their position from the hallway and a boy, who attracted a lot of stares from the girls, except for Emma, who was spouting insults rapidly before Brad could throw back, walked at the vacant seat beside her.

Anemone chuckled, her eyes still on Emma, as the boy neatly put his things below his chair.

The class bell rung again and almost automatically, on every Friday, Emma and Brad stopped bickering and threw a reproachful look at each other, Emma's much more scarier than Brad's glare. The class vice president, Carlene tapped Marty, the class president on the shoulder impatiently, reminding him it was...

Oh, darn it. Anemone's thoughts were brain slush at the moment, so it took the smartest girl in her class a few moments before figuring out the next subject was Computer. Basically, she figured it out by spying on the kid beside her (no, not the new one). As she knelt down, the boy beside her (the new one) tapped Anemone on the shoulder as Anemone grabbed her Computer notebook. "Hmm?"

"What's first subject?" Anemone looked up at the boy. Whoa. Even if she stood up, she had to look up at the boy. The dude was seriously tall, with bulk. He wasn't as bulky as Benjamin Howards, but it was just the perfect bulk for him.

"It's Computer," she said as her hands rummaged in her bag, occasionally poking and tapping pockets (even if she knew it wasn't gonna fit there). "Usually, we bring our notebooks and Computer handouts but unfortunately, it seems I left it back at home, again," she added nonchalantly as she stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her skirt. "And it appears I forgot mine, either at home or in my service, and I would have to borrow my friend's," Grabbing her Computer notebook and two pens, she rushed forwards and tapped her friend Emma by the shoulder, who was hopelessly organizing her Computer things and failing miserably. "Go away," she muttered distractedly. "It's me, Em," Anemone rolled her eyes. "Oh, hey, Anne," she greeted her, not looking up. "Where is that handout..." she murmured frustratingly, opening her notebook and flipping through it.

Anemone eyed a stapled mess of paper on the floor beside Emma's feet, and she plucked it off the floor and held it in front of Emma. "You mean this?" she teased. Anemone was small for her age but luckily the girls in her class weren't so tall either. It landed her the seventh spot in the spot (something Emma said she was insufferably proud of) while Emma landed in front.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Anemone and in a flash, Emma broke into a run around her, taking sharp turns as she successfully retrieved her handouts from Anemone's hand. "Hahaha, very funny, Anne," she childishly stuck her tongue out at Anemone. "Haha, yeah, sorry, I just needed to borrow your handouts," Anemone said as she reached for Emma's handouts, as Emma's hands easily swerved to avoid Anemone's invading hands, raising an eyebrow.

Another thing, she hated tricky people. She wanted results fast and quick and no fooling around. As if reading her thoughts, Emma bit her lip, staring at the handouts in her hands before snorting. "You just had to ask," she deadpanned, giving Anemone her handouts. "For what anyways?"

"I forgot mine at home or in the service and I need yours for photocopying," Anemone said breathlessly, taking the handouts in her hands.

"If they approve, then sure. Just hurry up and get back here ASAP, Dixon!" Emma called out behind her as Anemone made her way towards the officers, who were conversing at the front when the tap happened.

Anemone's pet peeve number three: she absolutely HATED being crept up form behind. Sure, she could tolerate Emma (with a few threats; because the small girl took those threats seriously) but Emma constantly reminded her that she (Emma) was the only one who knew of this particular pet peeve, and that it wasn't somebody's fault when they tapped her on the shoulder and started wondering why she was flipping out. She always wondered why couldn't people just normally clear their throats or make a small noise that could signify they were behind her. That was better than feeling as if someone was touching you.

Anemone whirled around, coming face to face with the boy.

"Can I come with you? I forgot mine at the locker and the officers let us," he said shyly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry if I scared you," he added. Anemone bit her lip. "Just don't sneak up on me. I feel like someone's trying to touch me," she said dangerously, staring at the boy. How people said her stare was some kind of a glare she didn't know. She could do much scarier than that.

But unlike the others, he didn't flinch. He just apologized and apologized until Anemone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bookstore to get it photocopied.

They stood there in awkward silence. It was so awkward and tense that you could slash a knife through it.

At last, the photocopies came and the boy thanked her. "I'm really sorry about earlier," the boy said to her as they walked up the steps."So, you're Dixon," he said, attempting to make conversation. Anemone paused on the steps. "Anemone's the name," she snorted. "Like what Brad said earilier, I'm as slow as a sea anemone."

The boy flashed her a smile. "I'm Dick Grayson," he said, holding out his hand. Anemone shook his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you-" Before Dick could finish his sentence, the bell rung and she could hear Emma's distinct calls of Anemone. "Come on," she sighed, gesturing to continue. "You do NOT want to see Emma angry. Or you don't don't want us late in front of Mr. Smith."

* * *

 **YESSSS! Finally done editing chapter three of NEW LIFE after a fewh undred times of unsaved stuff. LONGEST EDITED CHAPTER IN MY LIFEEEE (even if its only two thousand. Sure hope Mari enjoys this thou.**

 _Don't forget to R &R. Review! Also chapter four of your story!_ ** _  
_**

 **Ohhh, that. Still no ideas for Connor/Mallory fluff. You help me since I lengthened this fic for YOU. You owe me a chapter this long.**

~ _Marrione_ & **Louise**


	4. SOB? May the partnering begin!

**Mari's offline and since she posted my drabbles, I'm doing her a favor.**

 **No thoughts for today. All activities are over and summer is starting.**

 **So, expect a normal flow of drabbles, one-shots, chapters, and more! That is if I don't get suspended or something.**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, we don't own the specific fandom put in here because if we did, why would we be writing lengthy disclaimers and long dialogues about arguments and big bunches of nothing to finish a disclaimer?

* * *

Anemone sighed in relief as her shoulders relaxed a bit when they reached their classmates lined up in front of the computer lab, with a fuming Emma in front.

"Anemone Dixon, I'm never gonna let you borrow my handouts ever again," she said grudgingly as she grabbed her handouts out of Anemone's hands and shooed her away to her corresponding spot in the line.

So technically, she and the new student weren't late. That was a big relief because when they had stood in line, Mr. Smith went out the door of the Computer Lab and ordered them to sit down. Emma was in the first row (the spot near the window) and in the thirtieth computer while Anemone was in the second row (behind Emma) and on the twenty-second computer and Mr. Smith placed Dick into the empty seat beside her, and he noticed Emma.

"Hey Emma," Dick smiled at her.

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked suspiciously, looking at Anemone like _Why does the hot dude know my name?_

He jerked a thumb at Anemone. "Anemone told me."

"That makes sense." Emma shrugged before freezing. "Wait, are you the new guy beside Anne?"

Dick nodded. "Yep," he held out his hand.

"Dick Grayson." He said.

Emma stared at him disbelievingly. "Excuse me?"

"It's actually Richard Grayson. The kids in my...uh neighborhood call me Dick." he rubbed his neck with his other hand sheepishly.

Emma shook his hand. "Emma. Emma Talore. Do you seriously let kids call you that?"

"Huh. It's fine." Dick stated.

"I pity you, because kids can be cruel sometimes. From now on, I'm calling you Derrick." Emma declared as Mr. Smith told them to sit down.

Emma was still looking with pity at Dick when the class president, Marty Kastanoff, sat in his seat next to Emma.

Anemone smirked. The way Emma and Marty interacted were like little children because they had friendly competition between them. They could bicker back and forth like children and call each other names (like the recent 'NOOB' Marty called Emma and Emma called him back). And that friendship was irony, considering how huge of a crush Emma had on Marty back in fourth grade and resolved to never talk to him again.

 _Here goes the bomb. Goodbye from recovery, ears!_ she thought. _I now have to say bye-bye to my resolution to listen to Mr. Smith now that the Marty-Emma feud is about to begin._

And soon enough, when Anemone snapped out of her thoughts, Mr. Smith was already chiding Emma and Marty to stay quiet. Emma had an excellent poker face on and Marty was nodding as hard as he could as the teacher left them. And they suddenly burst into quiet fits of laughter, stuffing their fists inside their mouths to keep themselves disguised into the usual loud chatter of Section Fulminata.

"FULMINATA!" Mr. Smith bellowed, instantly silencing the class. He immediately fell into a lecture, in which Anemone tried hard to pay attention to, but lost interest and turned her attention to Marty and Emma's playful banter.

"...Young Justice is awesome!" Emma quietly declared to Marty who snorted.

"The Avengers are better!" He argued.

Anemone decided to slip in the conversation because Marty and Emma were looking at Anemone, asking for her opinion.

"Girls, girls, we know your teams are pretty and all, but I'd side with Emma today. Sorry Marty," Anemone stated as Marty pouted.

"Really? What's your equivalent of Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Impluse, Beastboy, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle and Nightwing, huh?" Emma challenged him.

"Superboy is Captain America, Zatanna is Scarlet Witch, Kid Flash and Impulse are Quicksilver, Miss Martian is Vision, Blue Beetle is Iron Man, Superboy would be Hulk and uhh wait, Nighthawk is in Young Justice?" Marty confusedly asked Emma, who doubled back in laughter with Anemone.

"Miss Talore! Miss Dixon! Is there anything funny about my subject?!" Mr. Smith yelled at the two girls. Emma put her poker face on and they shook their head at the same time. "No, sir," the two girls chanted together. "Then pay attention! You too Kastanoff!" he growled lowly before turning back, and turning the brief excitement back into complete boredom (and back to unconsciousness for Nathaniel McKracken, the heaviest sleeper in Section Fulminata).

Emma turned back to Marty and with an very silent exaggerated laugh, she poked Marty. "Nighthawk?! Seriously?" Emma pointed a shaking finger at Anemone, who was silently clutching her stomach as she laughed. "Look what you did to Anne!" she accused him.

Anemone tried to stop laughing, but found she couldn't. "Just because the symbol is a hawk doesn't mean the name is Nighthawk. Maybe Nighthawk is the protege of Nightwing alongside Nightowl and Nightjar."

Emma scolded Anemone. "Anemone!"

"What?"

"Stop spouting your Harry Potter animagus references!"

Marty cracked a smile as he shrugged, the attention turning back to him. "Hey, don't blame me! I thought his name was Nighthawk was because it kind of looked like a hawk on his chest buuut I guess I was wrong," he admitted as Emma poked him. "Ha! You admit it!" she said in a mock air of superiority. "Noob!" she teasingly whispered to Marty, who tried to maintain an offended face and failed.

"Guilty of being a noob," he admitted, raising his hands up.

This continued for half a hour before Sarah Magill-solc had enough and told Mr. Smith it was already time.

"Remember your homework on Basic HTML Codes, on page thirty-tree," he waved Zach Decesar's raised hand down. "And, Mister Decesar, the new handout will be given by Miss Cha," he said, gesturing a sighing Carlene over and passing her a pile of handouts.

"Shut down your computers. Goodbye, class," Mr. Smith said stiffly.

"Goodbye and thank you," the class dully answered back as they were ushered outside and back to their classroom.

 ** _-TIME BREAK-_**

"Can this end?" Anemone could hear Emma's groans two seats away from where she was. Everybody was distracted and everyone wanted Math to end. Math. Was. Just. So. Hardcore. HARRRD.

Mrs. Fletcher looked at her watch and smiled. "You got lucky today, Miss Talore," she winked at Emma, who looked up and rubbed her hurting head (she had been bumping her head against her desk for the many equations thirty minutes ago). "But tomorrow, you're first to solve the equations. Anymore objections?"she looked around the class, who mutely shook their head. "Good. Goodbye, class," Mrs. Fletcher grabbed her laptop bag and swung it over her shoulder as she walked out the door before the students could wave her goodbye.

The class went back into the usual loud chatter. "Anemone?" Dick asked her. Anemone slowly turned her head around. "Is it always THIS noisy in here?"

Anemone nodded. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while," she confirmed and pointed at a tall blonde girl beckoning Dick closer. "I think your friend is waiting for you."

Dick smiled at her. "Thanks, Anemone," he said as he stood up and walked over.

Anemone watched him go and tried to turn her attention back to her Math notebook, full of equations that her brain couldn't solve.

 _No use doing this IN here,_ she frowned, turning over her paper and bumping her head on the desk.

"I agree with Mrs. Fletcher on most occasions, because she's great at athletics, dancing and all but she's TOO much of a whiz in Math. I mean, can anyone get these equations right, except for you?" Somehow, Emma sneaked somewhere and plopped herself down on Dick's chair.

Anemone groaned. "Don't pressure me, Talore,' she said shortly, poking Emma harder that she meant in the shoulder. Emma winced. "That hurts!" she exclaimed, clutching her arm. "Seriously, Dixon, you hit hard for someone who can't lift me," Emma told her as Anemone rested her head between her propped up elbows. Emma could lift even Mellie Phatt easily and twirl her around. That was why Emma was living proof of small and impossible.

And probably why their classmates called her 'Small but Terrible.'

"Don't pressure me then, Talore," Anemone muttered as she scribbled down her equations fast and began multiplying and replacing terms in her head.

Emma leaned over and raised an eyebrow at Anemone's madly scrawled notebook. "Stop massacring that notebook."

Anemone grabbed her (Emma's) notebook and set it open. "You can't even put a few scribbles on this notebook," she said, gesturing to the blank pages as she flipped it after the equations.

Emma yanked it out of her reach. "Look at this then, Dixon," she said, turning the pages of the notebook to reveal random spiky scrawls of equations, numbers, fractions, decimals, and symbols that were the result of mad scribbling in order to save her Mathscore account.

Anemone managed to remain unimpressed. "Really, then Talore? Talk about Math!" she said, dramatically pulling out a pad with hundreds of madly scrawled equations, numbers, symbols, fractions, decimals, terms and variables as she flipped the page.

Emma's jaw dropped before she snapped her mouth shut, dropping her notebook. "I surrender, praetor!" she mocked a bow, forgetting about the poor notebook that was left on the floor.

Anemone smirked as the class bell rung. "In that case, centurion, return back to your seat, stat!"

Emma gave her a salute. "Yes, praetor!"

The door slid open and they were greeted by the sight of a tired and wary Mrs. Chase stepping inside. "Good afternoon, ma'am!" bounced off the wall as Mrs. Chase waved them away and plopped down her seat. "Yes... yes... good afternoon, class... sit down." Mrs. Chase muttered distractedly, before grabbing a pebble-sized container. She unscrewed it and let herself smell the minty aroma (it was strong; the whole class could smell it) before putting the lid back on. She then stored it neatly back in her bag before she stood up once more.

"FULMINATA!" she yelled, the shrill voice piercing Section Fulminata's loud chatter.

"Put your notebooks away, Miss Cessano," she said firmly to Hazelle Cessano, who froze at the statement made by Mrs. Chase before putting it down. "Miss Cha, no, you will pass your homework later, I said later, girl!" she snapped at Carlene and Janine.

"Listen up, Fulminata! MacArthur Academy is hosting a Send-off Banquet for its seniors, which means you will be having a prom. And, no Janine, its not by section. Yes, it is still by height but it is mixed."

Matthew Lieberson raised his hand. "Ma'am, what do you mean by mixed?"

Mrs. Chase massaged her temples as she put down a fancily decorated piece of paper which Anemone thought was the programme. "Matthew, I meant mixed as in your partners will be likely from the other sections."

A loud "WHAT!?" rang out and Mrs. Chase slammed her hand down so hard on the table that bits of paper flew.

"FULMINATA! HUSH!" She yelled above the noise before continuing. "You will be partnered with various people from the other sections. Now, can you PLEASE line up as quietly as possible?"

Fulminata, being Fulminata, didn't listen. Carlene and Julia were shouting for them to line up properly and stay still while Xy and Amelia shook Marty to get up and help the others as Fulminata formed two messy lines with the usual chatter and scramble and the occasional chair crash.

When Mrs. Chase ushered them outside, they were told to go down at the auditorium.

Stepping inside, Anemone felt crowded at the sight of the sections before her. She forgot how many people were in Gemina and Libyca. And if they were combined with Fulminata, the teachers may have to put on three pairs of earplugs to block the noise. Gemina was well-behaved, but mixed with the rowdy behavior of Libyca and the really loud noise of Fulminata?

Gemina was the section with the least number of students so... not so much effect on the other sections.

Mrs. Fletcher, Mrs. Chase and Mrs. Friday silenced the sections as they welcomed in the school administrator (and what the others dubbed as the scariest teacher in the school), Mrs. Graciano walked inside.

That was enough to make Fulminata and Libyca form four straight lines (since Gemina was already sitting down properly) and sit down without a sound. Even Brad went quiet when he noticed Mrs. Graciano.

Her heels clicking on the floor made EVERYONE nervous. Even Anemone could hear teeth chattering two lines away.

Fixing them with her eagle-sharp gaze, Mrs. Graciano cleared her throat and held out a piece of paper.

"Since all three sections are here, I an pleased to announce that the Send-Off Banquet is going to be held for the honor of you seniors, and to celebrate your final year here." She looked around, daring anyone to contradict her before continuing. "Therefore, you are all gathered here today to find your partner, because this year, we will be mixing the sections."

She gestured the teachers, who in unison gave out the fancily decorated programme. The invitation was shaped liked a silver star. When Anemone opened the invitaion, a splash of silver greeted her.

"As you can see, this year's theme is Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them. The Master of Ceremonies are already chosen as stated there," she paused, pointing to the bottom of the programme and Anemone heard a yelp of surprise from Sarah Magill-solc in front of her.

Anemone looked down and stared at the programme, long and hard, on her hand. It read:

* * *

 _ **Theme: Honor the Living Beauty Written in the Sky  
**_

* * *

 **I. Processional**

 **II. Opening Prayer**

 **III. Inspirational Message**

 **IV. Candle Lighting**

 **V. Presentations**

 **Group A \- Strong**

Special number \- (song number) Just a Dream

 **Group B \- Symphony**

Special number \- (dance number) Stay the Night

 **Group C \- Heroes**

Special number \- (song and dance) Tala

 **VI. Dinner**

 **VII. Free Dance**

 **VIII. Audio Video Presentation**

 **IX. Awarding**

 **X. Closing Remarks**

 **XI. Closing Prayer**

* * *

 **Masters of Ceremonies:**

Emma Talore, Sarah Magill-solc, Zach Decesar and Matthew Lieberson

* * *

She sneaked a peek at Sarah in front of her, who was googling at the programme with HER name on it.

"Nice!" Anemone heard Emma gave Zach Decesar a high-five.

"I am sad to say that this year's Send-Off Banquet will NOT hold a audition. However, the special dance presentations shall be chosen by our own dance teachers, Mrs. Fletcher, Mr. Williams, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Miller. The special song presentations will be chosen by Mr. Jones. With that said, I will be calling Mrs. Chase to partner you with your partner," she sharply added as she handed the notebook to Mrs. Chase. "Boys, be a gentleman and go to your your partner's side."

What was supposed to be a quiet walk and a neat line of partners, was a loud and clumsy shuffling around as people became disappointed and went slowly as possible as they walked towards their partners. For instance, Felix Draycott was going as slowly as he could when Mrs. Chase told him his partner was Aliah Severs, the most hated girl in the grade.

Hazelle Cessano choked, Julia Dellyaware shot him a pitiful look and Emma whispered something encouraging to him when he passed by her because when he stood there, he looked at Emma and kept on snickering.

Anemone was mainly satisfied with her partner, John Irendale, because he was a good dancer and while he was energetic, he had been Anemone's partner before in the Field Demonstration a few months ago.

But her friends? Not so much luck.

Sarah was partnered with Andrei Penock (Sarah's version of Marty but with a fiercer competition), Hazelle was partnered with Julian Chadborne, John's best friend, Annelee Bourditt was with Todd McDeegan, another best friend of John's, Cassandra McLeese was with Josiah Chellbourne. After Annalee, Anemone changed partners to... the new student Dick.

All of them came from the other sections. And Anemone could say she could feel each other's pain when a hyperactive kid began bouncing his way to Emma.

Her partner was Bart Allen, the energetic kid of Gemina and the 'cousin' of Wally West of Libyca.

The teachers later on grouped the students into three groups. Anemone and her partner ended on Group B, along with Emma who was trying to keep up with her super hyper partner. Emma huffed and puffed as Bart Allen bounced around. Emma rolled her eyes at Anemone, as if to say, _Yeah, I'm alright here. Don't mind me and my super-hyper partner._

Anemone chuckled. Then she turned in a full circle to take a look at the other groups. Only then Anemone realized that some other students in the two other groups lacked partners. Female partners to be specific.

Mrs. Chase clapped her hands for attention. "Students! You are required to memorize the SOB's theme song. We will be handing out the lyrics."

Anemone got her own copy of the song. She read the title. It read _**"Stars-Arrows to Athens"**_. _Nice choice though. It really suites the theme,_ Anemone thought.

Chatter and noise began from the students began again.

Mrs. Chase clapped her hand again for attention. "STUDENTS! Practices will start tomorrow, and we will be posting the names and the schedule of the practice of each group on each room. No need to bring heels yet for the girls. As for the special numbers, you will be excused from your classes. The emcees will be having their own practice. Any questions?"

A kid from Group C raised her hand. "What are we supposed to wear on the event itself?"

Mrs. Chase answered, "Formal wear for boys while cocktail dress for girls. Make sure you follow the theme. Each of the advisers of the sections will be showing pictures for samples tomorrow."

Another kid from the third group raised his hand. "Ma'am, what about those who do not have partners?"

Mrs. Chase massaged her temples as she answered the question. "Then we will be excusing some students from other groups to be their partner."

 ** _-TIME BREAK-_**

That night, Anemone can't sleep in fear of dreaming nightmares about the horrors of dancing on heels. Actually, as much as Anemone wanted to attend the SOB, she HATED dancing on heels. Especially if you count all her fiascos back in fifth and sixth grade. She and Emma went to the same elementary school school before they attended MacArthur Academy for High School. Their old elementary school holds a prom for fifth and sixth graders each yeah called Jesus Others and You Day or commonly known as JOY Day. Still, Anemone's sides aches whenever she remembers her little fiasco when she accidentally hit her partner in the face while practicing a step. Okay, it wasn't little. She giggled, remembering back in fifth grade in the Spanish theme where the first time Emma tried a spin with her partner. And she had been elbowed in the face.

That Anemone feel a little better.

Anemone kicked off the blanket and made her way towards the window. She stared out her window when she spotted something just outside their humble house. Okay, more like someone. Except they were in a group. They seemed to be having a conversation. Then one of them noticed Anemone peeking through her window.

Anemone quickly drew her curtains close, her heart pounding. Anemone decided to choose that moment to sleep. She curled up on her bed and within a couple of minutes, Anemone started to snore.

* * *

 **First of all, yes, after two chapters of one fandom, I can still slip on some characters from that fandom.**

 **Also, MARI, I'M SORRY! I forgot what names are the sections, so I Googled it. Also, I made up some characters! Hazelle, ya know who that is, Julian is Paul, Annalee is Louie and Todd was Louie's partner after Marty, ya know who John is, Josiah is Cassandra's partner, Andrei is.. you know who Mhey's partner is, Julia is Rai, Felix is Nathan, Nathan is my seatmate, and you know what... I'll just tell you later.**

 **If I messed up the order (I lost the one where I place them), then tell me, I'll edit it.**

 **YEAH, GUYS, ITS REALLY RANDOM BUT MY BRAIN CAN'T THINK OF SOME INTERESTING THING TO HAPPEN!**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR BEING DEAD!**

~ _Marrione_ and **Louise**

* * *

 **Update: Mari knows how to edit. Too bad she doesn't want to edit my drabbles. :(  
**

 **Sorry about the theme. I'm stubborn :P**


End file.
